


Dangan-ruined //Crackfics

by McHeeHee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Vore, crackfic, trust me later on it will get b a d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHeeHee/pseuds/McHeeHee
Summary: Tfw you're extremely bored with your life so you m ake shitty fanfics to waste your timeWelcome to this shithole, where somehow there's a plot and au in this??? With ofc ships bc Danganronpa is filled with themThe main plot is where Kaito, Shuichi, Kokichi n Kiyo work as the 'Fujoshi Police' so uh jOInNn tHemmMm in tHeiIRr wACkY aDvEnTuReEeEEesoFf stopPPINg ThOsEe NastYy FuJoOSQuick warning: S P O I L E R S !!!!!So if you don't want to be spoiled by V3 (mainly) then uh oops sorry bro, since the 'plot' element into this is all of this follows after chapter 2 of V3Oh yeah plus it will contain topics that even I'm uncomfortable with so uh TW!!!
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Dangan-ruined //Crackfics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it all starts babyyyyyyyy
> 
> Written: 14/10/2019 at like 2am lol

_ Komaeda’s POV: _

I couldn’t stop shaking,,,, butterflies in my stomach,,,, today was the day,,, that I was going to lose my virginity to my boyfriend. Today will be the day that my hope will be restored, finally. After months and months of playing safe with him, we were finally ready to get wild, wilder than Tsumugi‘s love hotel scene. I couldn’t stop thinking about it, just imagine those slender and honey fingers, gently stroking my-

***knock knock***

Oh shit!!!! He,,,,,, must,,,, be here now,,,,, but,,,,,, he’s early????

_ No one’s POV: _

Komaeda sprinted to the door, trying to catch his breathe and mentally prep himself for what was about to happen. Hand on the lock, he steadily opened the door, crEeEaakKk it went. Komaeda popped his head to see where on earth his boyfriend would be.

“uh hey down here” spoke a deep monotoned voice.

Komaeda looked down to see 5’0 boyfriend, jfc even Kokichi was taller than him by one inch.

“Oh Sans!! Come in come in!!” Komaeda replied, doing his signature laugh. As Sans was walking in, Komaeda couldn’t help but stare at his shiny, pearlescent skull, which perfectly reflected Kogayda’s trash self, which flustered him immensely. 

““So uh, shall we?” Asked Sans, seductively bringing his hand out for Komaeda to hold, chuckling as he does. Komaeda blushes and grabs his hand, closing the door while Sans trails him along to what seems to be Komaeda’s bedroom. Once in his bedroom Sans forcefully pushed Komaeda on the bed, springing back due to the force. 

“Playing it rough now huh tough guy?” Smirked Komaeda, going along with Sans’ dominance.

“Eheheheheheheh you know it baby, now shut up and get down on your knees” commanded Sans, as if he was the head man of the house.

“Ahahhahahahhahahhahhahah not so fast mister” stopped Komaeda

“Not in my normal clothes silly” blushed Komaeda, as he sexily walked to his wardrobe.

“Oh acting up a show for me? How thoughtful of you~” Sans responded, eagerly waiting for the surprise he was gonna get.  
Komaeda undressed to wear his dark-red and olive-green scoop-neck shirt, with [insert Wiki desc here]. For extra’s, he wore a collar that the Warriors of Hope gifted him, thought it would be put into good use now. Outside, Sans heard a lot of clanking, wondering what on earth is going on, and very turned off rn. 

“I’m ready Babe!” Komaeda says, slowly coming out, spinning the chain around like a rope.  
“I’ll serve to do whatever you want, Master~” sneered Komaeda  
Sans stood there in awe, mesmerised by that chain, alll the possibilities, endless, endless! Sans’ wingwang started throbbing, causing a visible bulge to be shown.

“OooooOoooOohhHhh,, erect already? We didn’t even do anything yet~” Giggled Komaeda, teasing his midget boyfriend, blushing heavily.  
Sans, being the impatient fucker he is pulled down his pants, exposing his 11inches ecto-cock, thirsty for some succ, and commanded Komaeda to come and give the succ before they go into the juicy stuff. Komaeda, asthma giggling, did as he was instructed. He bent down and started fiddling around w his hoohaa, teasing Sans, this made Sans incredibly aggravated, yet he liked it. Finally, this was the part where Komaeda being the ducking idiot he is and starts sucking, like full on deepthroating the shit out of it, all the meantime Sans curling Komaeda’s poofy hair, tugging onto the chain when Komaeda hit the good spots. 

“AhHhahhHhahhh,,,, Komaeda,,,,, i think im going to-“  
Before he could even finish he came in Komaeda, but Komaeda being the dirty whore he is swallowed all of it. And I mean all of it. Dirty fucker, this is why no one likes him. Komaeda wiped the excess near his mouth. 

“Damn, only 5 minutes in and already filling me up~”  
After many dick succing finally, the virginity shall be gone. Komaeda was ready, except he wasn’t but he doesn’t want to disappoint Sans, bc we all know if you disappoint mr phat man he will beat you up. Sans calmly pulls Komaeda’s pants down, exposing some thicc arse that he got 😎👊🏼 mmmh, so sexy Sans thought. Sans wanted Komaeda to be all prepped before his phat ppeeepepe can go inside, and stuck out his fingers, specifically his index finger, pinky, and thumb. 

“You ready babe?” Sans asked reassuringly, making sure Komaeda was aight w this.

“Y-yeah,,,, do it” Replied Komaeda  
Three  
Two  
One 

Plop! Sans boney fingers were right up Komaeda’s arse, Komaeda was moaning and screaming like the little bitch he is while Sans did what ppl do when gingers are in someone’s arse. Idk what they do so uh use your imagination. 

Ok boring sex later now was finally the time, the time of saying bye bye to Komaeda’s virginity. Komaeda bent down, arse in the air, exposed, with Sans’ magnum dong ready to for-fill its purpose. Anda one anda two anda one two three Oopsplslbak pack h ova hofqp pfuq pfuqgp Sans slowly put his pp in Komaeda’s arse, wincing every time it does deeper. Finally Komaeda thought. Sans was finna thrusting Komaeda like a horny dog lol it was wild. Literally only 10 minutes into it Sans came inside Komaeda, my guy literally can’t contain himself what a freaky fucker ewwwwwww.  
Ok so honestly just imagine them shagging I don’t want to write it bc my ace aro arse is making me cry rn  
After hours of doing the deed, they finally finished, Komaeda, laid on the floor, absolutely destroyed, while Sans chuckled and kissed him goodbye, hoping to see him again soon.

_***timeskip***_

It’s been around 3 months since the sex happened and Komaeda finna felt like shit, he was puking non stop, started having back pains, and just felt sick. Only problem was he wasn’t losing weight, oh no no no he was gaining weight, gut poking out his shirt, which was completely strange. Komaeda, being absolutely tired of this, and went to Mikan to ask what the fuck is wrong w him. Mikan started examining him, asking him all those questions, especially the kicker:

“Uhh,,,,,,,, so uh Komaeda,,, have you recently had sex or been sexually active?,,,,,,,,,,,” 

Komaeda blushed, and nodded in shame.  
“Uh,,, around 3 months ago,,,, w my uh,,,,, boyfriend,,,,,” Komaeda shyly said, hiding his flustered face.  
That’s when it hit him, my guy forgot the ultimate saviour in a relationship:  
_***protection***_

Many things later uh Mikan confirmed that uh my guy Komaeda was pregnant, but not with one kid! Ohohohoho nah, bc every fucking Komaeda mpreg story he’s either having twins or triplets, what the fuck is wrong with all of you. Anyways yh he was having twins. Komaeda was ugly sobbing, he was too young to be a father, and most importantly, how the fuck was he going to tell Sans? How was he going to tell all the others? How the fuck was he going to tell his first crush, Hajime? This was too much for him to handle, but he had to tell Sans about this. 

After the confirmation of his expectancy, Komaeda called Sans to meet him up urgently. Sans, absolutely confused and worried about this, finna teleported to Komaeda’s room, sweating in fear something happened to him.

“Yo babe what happened?????????????????????” Asked Sans  
Komaeda was on the verge of tears, but he had to tell him.

“Sans,,,,,” Komaeda held Sans’ hands  
“I’m,,,,,,,,,, pregnant,,,,,,,,, and you’re the baby daddy,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,” confessed Komaeda, who started ugly crying again.  
Sans was just standing there in shock, he honestly couldn’t say anything.

“Babe,,,,, I-“ before Sans could even finish his sentence there was a loud crash at the door, both members turned around.

“STOP RIGHT THERE YOU CRIMINAL SCUMS, THIS IS THE FUJOSHI POLICE AND YOU GAYS HAVE BEEN DOING ALOTTA ILLEGAL ACTIVITY” says the police, covered in bright light so twas hard to see who it was. Komaeda and Sans shaked in fear, what the duck was happening???????

“Come in boys” said the leader  
As they came in the image became more clearer,,,,, it was,,,,,  
KOKICHI OUMA?????????? SHUICHI?????? KAITO?????????? What the actual fuck is going on

Kokichi fucking ran to the couple and showed a fake gun to their faces, with Shuichi and Kaito joining. 

“Kokichi??? What the duck are you playing at????” Asked Komaeda angrily 

“Nee hee hee, didnt you get the memo? You’ve been doing a lot of illegal yaoi activity which is STRICTLY PROHIBITED IN THIS KILLING GAME.”  
Komaeda was still confused, and Sans was in a standing coma.

“Don’t play dumb w me, you’re fucking mpregnant, A MAN AHOULD NOT GET PREGNANT UNLESS THIS IS SOME NASTY FUJOSHI YAOI SHIT, THEREFKRE you have broken the rules upon this land you disgusting being” said Kokichi, finally telling us what he did wrong.

“What???? Shuichi,,, Kaito,,, you don’t believe this,,,, right?? Ahahhahahha,,,,” Komaeda said worriedly

Shuichi and Kaito nodded, they genuinely believed this, also if they don’t follow Kokichi and his little fantasy of beating up people who do ‘illegal shippings’ they’ll most likely get beat by Kokichi.

“But,,,, but,,,,,”  
“Shut the fuck up Najitoe Kogayda, i did this with Korekinkyo and Retardo, I can do it with you and that skeleton fucker” 

“Wait what” said Kaito and Shuichi  
“Oh fuck i just exposed them didn’t I” said Kokichi, realising what he said. 

Everyone just sorta stared blankly at each other after that revelation.

“AnnyyyyyyWaYyyyyYyyyYyyYyYyYYy, with you doing all that nasty Yaoi shit, im sorry but I’m gonna have put yous in jail, but first!!!!!!! I must figure out who the duck the fujoshi is” said Kokichi, determined about this. 

“Any ideas Saihara?” Asked Kokichi  
“Welllllllllllll, according to my detective senses the culprit is,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,”

**“Tsumugi Shirogane”**

_*FUCK, NOT AGAIN*_ said Tsumugi, while she was writing this on Ao3. She genuinely thought she could get away with her creepy mpreg fanfics of her favourite DR characters, but I guess not.

While all of this bullshit drama was happening Sans was just standing there like ‘wtf is going on’ and honestly mood Sans, what a mood.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this doesn't sound like komaeda's character at all but bc theres no 'nghhgh hgngnghhgngn' so oops


End file.
